


Just A Couple Of Kids Hanging Out

by Chandelier_s_Notebook



Series: You Think This Town Has A Name? [9]
Category: Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Gen, M&Ms, Monopoly (Board Game), Tin Can Phones, Water
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-13
Updated: 2021-03-01
Packaged: 2021-03-13 16:14:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 943
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29404632
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chandelier_s_Notebook/pseuds/Chandelier_s_Notebook
Summary: Tommy and Tubbo are best friends and best friends just hangout sometimes.
Relationships: Clay | Dream & Sapnap (Video Blogging RPF), Clay | Dream & Technoblade (Video Blogging RPF), Ranboo & Toby Smith | Tubbo, Ranboo & TommyInnit (Video Blogging RPF), Toby Smith | Tubbo & TommyInnit
Series: You Think This Town Has A Name? [9]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2159916
Comments: 1
Kudos: 100





	1. Singing In The Rain

It’s five am on a Wednesday morning. The sun is still rising, but you can’t tell because it’s raining. Not necessarily pouring, but there is a steady rate.

Tommy Innit and Tubbo Underscore are two stupid boys. But never tell them that because they will take offence and it is not worth your trouble. They are on their way to Technoblade’s house; as they always seem to be.

Why? Who knows? Not Techno. He’s asleep like a normal person at five am on a Wednesday morning. Especially in the middle of summer.

But back to out affectionable little dumbasses.

Tubbo ‘I’m singing in the rain’ Underscore is refusing to use an umbrella, nor does to have a raincoat.

And Tommy ‘I won’t let my best friend to stupid things alone’ Innit has tucked his umbrella back into the waterbottle pocket of his backpack and is carrying his raincoat like a child would hold their winter jacket after taking it off because: it’s to warm (spoiler, it’s not but it’s okay because they have a sweater and recess is only twenty minutes, much like the walk to Techno’s).


	2. Telephone

Tubbo woke up to the clanging of an empty can of baked beans and his window frame.

He looked at the shaking can and groaned. He rolled out of bed. “Did you wake up and chose violence?” he asked once the line had tightened.

“No.”

“Then why are we using this thing? It’s been years. I forgot this existed.”

“After all the effort our dads put into getting it set up?”

Tommy’s audio quality was really bad, but that’s what you get for using a tin can phone connected by years old and rained on twine.

“Any reason we using this thing?”

“Other than nostalgia.”

“Tommy.”

“Left mine at Techno’s. What to go on a rescue mission?”

Tubbo did a full body laugh. “Couldn’t you have broken into my house to ask that?”

“Was going to, then remembered this existed.”

“So you forgot as well!”

“Shut up. Get ready. Meet me outside.”

“Yessir,” he giggled.


	3. Pig In A Crown

“He’s an idiot with a crown and the afternoon off.”

“Don’t say that about Ranboo, Tommy.”

“What are you on Tubbo? I’m talking about Techno over there.” He points to the pier where said man and Dream are sparing with fencing swords, silhouetted against the setting sun.

“Oh,” Tubbo says.

“It’s okay Tubbo.” Ranboo pats the top of his head. “I am in idiot.”

“Don’t say that about yourself.”

Dream falls into the water, splashing Techno.

“Doesn’t he own a respectable business?”

“Yes Ran. Yes he does. We are sitting in it right now.”

Dream hops up and drags Techno into the water.


	4. M&Ms

“I will pelt you with this!”

“Try me bitch!”

Tubbo throws on M&M at Tommy. He catches it in his mouth. Tubbo throws another.

Ten minutes later.

Tommy and Tubbo have gone to the local Walmart. They have five 52oz bags of M&Ms in their cart.

Four hours later.

Tubbo has snacked on so many M&Ms. He has thrown many more at Tommy.

Tommy has caught every single in his mouth.


	5. I Call Them Hama Beads, But Everywhere Else They Are Called Perler Beads

Tubbo sat in his kitchen with a container full of different coloured hama beads. Next it him was the paper pattern and the pegboards.

It was a little annoying trying to get every bead in the right spot and not ruining what he already had done. At least he had nimble fingers, so it wasn’t too bad.

He went piece by piece; colour by colour. He was making 3D minecraft bees and was going to put them on some string lights to decorate the treehouse.

It was a fun, nice, relaxing project. A lovely change of pace to the rest of his summer adventures.

He pulled out his phone and snapped a few pictures for the day’s scrapbook spread. Then he went back to it.


	6. Tubbo Might Be A Tiny Bit Bitter, But It Does Help Sometimes

Tubbo is Tommy’s best friend. Tubbo has always been Tommy’s best friend.

Tubbo wanted to be a computer programmer when he grew up. He did some learning at home to figure it out. He had a few dumb browser games, and a pretty Tumblr theme.

The teachers see Tubbo as the kid who follows Tommy around. ~~Even though the two of them know that Tommy follows Tubbo.~~

It helps sometimes; Tubbo never gets in trouble. He’s the kind of kid who can get caught standing in front of a mural, spray paint can in hand, and not get trouble. Tubbo doesn’t like always standing in Tommy’s shadow. But it has its uses.

Tubbo is always by Tommy’s side. No one seems to see that Tommy is always by Tubbo’s. They never seem to figure out that Tommy follows Tubbo. That Tommy lashes out for Tubbo. That Tubbo grounds Tommy.

To a degree. He is a maker of chaos in his own right.

It’s time people learnt that.


	7. Jail Isn't Fun

“Oh. Jail is no fun, I’ll tell you that much.”

“You’ve been to jail?” Ranboo whipped his head around to look at Tubbo.

“Once. In Monopoly.”

“Lame.” Sapnap said from where he was up playing the violin on the stage at Dreamless.

“Excuses me?”

“Don’t talk about jail unless you’ve been to jail.”

“Have you been to jail?”

“Yup. They threw me in their for a week after I blew to the chem lab for the eighth time that month and caused a fire alarm twice.”

“You what?”

“That was a fun time,” Dream said from behind the bar. “He was only supposed to be there for the weekend. But he broke back in and stayed the whole seven days.”

“Why?”

“I was dared to.”

“He didn’t want to take a test.”


End file.
